In Love And War
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke accepted each other when no one else would. It wasn't that Naruto didn't value that friendship, he did, but temptation makes him yearn for something he knows he can't have... then again, all is fair in love and war... right? ItaNaru YAOI
1. In Love And Friendship

**Konoha Senior High School- **

**Cafeteria**

**March 4th **

**11:55 AM**

Naruto Uzumaki frowned as he walked into the cafeteria. It was just as he'd expected, a clique infested high school, he scanned each table momentarily trying to decide where it would be best to sit. Not with the geeks, he wouldn't understand anything they were talking about... the posers would either accept him or give him a one-way ticket to high school hell... too risky.

He hadn't tried out for any teams yet, so sitting with the jocks was out of question, the emo-punk rock group frightened him to no end... he sighed. Three schools in the last year, and once again, he'd eat lunch in the bathroom.

Naruto took one final glance at the lunching teenagers, this time noticing that they all appeared to be staring at him... no, that wasn't quite right... they were looking directly behind him. He turned to see what the big fuss was about.

A pale raven-haired masterpiece stood before him, moonlight pale skin, and a confident yet slender build. He gulped. This was clearly the king of the school, he had all the qualities: perfect face and body, perfect walk, and a huge group of fan-girls trailing behind him. There was only one thing missing, a cocky kingly grin. This guy seemed completely unaware, or unconcerned about his popularity. He glanced at Naruto and smiled.

"You're new here." He stated plainly. The blonde just nodded quickly, hoping that no one would murder him later for conversing with the teen they clearly idolized.

"You haven't even got the slightest idea as to who I am do you?" The raven asked with a smirk. This time Naruto shook his head, it was always good to be honest, even when in a sticky situation. As soon as he confirmed that he really didn't know the boy he was talking to, whispering broke out in the entire room.

"Well, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha high." He said with a smile, the whispers quickly increased in volume. Naruto was now able to hear little tidbits of various conversations.

_'I can't believe he's really talking to him!'_

_'SO unfair! Sasuke never talks to anyone!'_

_'What makes that guy so special?'_

_'Why didn't Sasuke greet me on MY first day?'_

_'Kami, I wish I was that blonde kid right now...'_

He gulped. Sasuke just laughed. "Don't pay them any mind, what's your name?"

"Naruto..."

"Do you have a family name Naruto?"

"H-Hai... Uzumaki."

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, whadaya say we ditch this whore house and find some _decent _food?"

Naruto smiled. He already knew this guy would be a fun person to hang around.

"Sure." He said grinning as Sasuke led him away towards god-knows-where. It didn't really matter. He had a friend. For the first time in a long time, he'd managed to make a friend. The gods where on his side.

**The Uchiha Complex- **

**Living Room/Foyer**

**March 4th**

**5:30 PM**

Sasuke walked into his house and ran immediately up to his room, trying, -and failing- to avoid his uncle.

"Sasu-Kun! You know damn better than to run up the stairs like that! Get your skinny ass down here!"

The youngest Uchiha frowned. "So it'll be personality number one today, then..." He mumbled to himself as he made his way back down the stairs, making sure to take his time so as not to be fussed at.

"Yes, Uncle?" He asked, attempting to sound less annoyed than he was.

"Sit down, talk to me for a while. You go out all day and spend all your time at home in that room, when are you gonna grow up and do something for the family like your brother, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to get an education so that I can-"

"I wasn't done talking! You think your parents would be happy to know that your out at your stupid British school, learning latin, and american literature, and such nonsense when you could be helping out around the house? I bet they're turning in their graves. You don't need that rubbish. You should be with Itachi, learning the family trade."

"Okaasan and Otousan left tuition for my schooling because they _wanted _me to go to school. You aren't allowed to use the money for anything else anyway, so you might as well just let me do what I have to do in peace."

"Don't get cheeky with me boy! I'm not against giving you a good whomp on the lip!"

Sasuke looked up to the relieving sound of the door opening. Thank god, Itachi was home.

"For Christ's sake, uncle. I can hear you from the front yard. Surely, little Sasuke can't have done anything _that _bad, huh?" Itachi said with a smile, ruffling his brother's hair. He was always unnecessarily friendly to Sasuke when they were around Madara, which was much appreciated since their uncle could be very cruel at times.

Luckily for Sasuke, in only a few short months Itachi would be twenty-one. They could move out, then just a little over a year after that, he'd be eighteen and wouldn't have to be bothered with _anyone _if he didn't want. Or at least... that's the way he saw it.

"Itachi don't you come in here trying to cover for the little runt, he'll never learn to watch his attitude if you do that!"

Itachi just laughed it off as if he hadn't heard his uncle's statement. "How about we let Sasuke go do his homework while I make us something to eat? Sound good to you?"

Madara huffed, but didn't say no, which Sasuke took as a yes. He stood up, mouthed a silent thank you to his brother when he was safely out of his uncle's eyesight, they hurried to his room.

**The Uchiha Complex- **

**Sasuke's Room**

**March 4th**

**9:00 PM**

Sasuke looked up to the sound of a light knocking on his door. It was routine, Itachi had been coming into his room at nine o'clock on the dot to 'tuck him in' since their parents died ten years ago. Even though he was far too old to be tucked in, and didn't actually go to sleep at nine anymore, it was still a nice time to talk to his brother.

They'd created so many memories during their nin o'clock discussions. Sasuke had told Itachi about his first crush, a quiet girl named Hinata. He liked that she wasn't always chasing after him. This was always when they made their fantasy plans about moving out of their uncles house and back to their parent's old home a few blocks down.

For god's sake, five years ago, when Itachi was around Sasuke's age, he'd confessed to being gay during one of their 9pm talks. At that time, Sasuke was too young to fully understand what that meant, but he was still very touched that Itachi had told him first. These days he understood, but didn't really care. He'd met a couple of Itachi's boyfriends before, none of them seemed especially interesting.

"Come in."

Itachi smiled, and sat down on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke turned the chair he was sitting in around to face his brother.

"So how was your day, Otouto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. I made a new friend."

Itachi laughed. "You mean you made your _first _friend. You've never had any before, have you?"

"No... I guess I haven't." How odd, Sasuke hadn't even noticed the lack of friends before... but then again, he wasn't lonely. There was just something about that blond kid, some sort of oddity that he thought was interesting. The guy was different, and most importantly, he didn't cling.

"So what's your friend like?"

"Pretty normal. Name is Naruto... something... About my height. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I talked to him for a while at lunch and after school. Tragic life story, his father died while his mother was pregnant with him and his mother died in childbirth. He's been bouncing around foster homes his whole life, but Iruka's just adopted him, so he's hoping this will be a more stable situation than the last few."

Itachi nodded along. "That _is _sad. I suppose it must be easy for you to empathize with him then."

"Hai. We have a lot in common. I haven't preached our whole sob story to him, but I guess I will in time... I just... I don't know."

"You're not ready to let him in so quickly."

"Right."

"Well let me know how tomorrow goes." Itachi said with a smile, walking out of the room.

Sasuke nodded and went back to his computer, working out an essay that was due the next day for a few hours before deciding that it was good enough and laying down on his bed, letting sleep take him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting of Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I know. WTF, right? **

**Firstly, why am I doing ItaNaru.**

_I don't know... felt like it? _

**Secondly, why am I piling ANOTHER chapter fic onto the pile of seven that I'm already working on?**

_I don't know... needed a break from the others I guess?_

**Thirdly, if it's ItaNaru, why does it focus so dame much on Sasuke?**

_I don't know... I guess because I'm so extremely Sasuke biased? _

**Those are the questions that I've been asking myself... if you can think of any more questions or comments, please show me with a REVIEW! Yaaayyyy!**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	2. In Love And Lust

**A/N: There's plot I promise, you just have to find it, since it's been heavily camouflaged by a shit-load of lemon...**

**Enjoy!**

_Ding Ding. Doors Opening, When boarding, please move to the center of the car... Ding Ding... Doors closing, step back, to allow the doors to close._

Itachi flinched slightly when he felt a body literally collapse into the seat next to him. Still, he didn't look up from his shoes, he was trying to figure out if the little white spec was a stain, or just the way the light was hitting the leather at a certain angle... The train jolted forward very suddenly, causing the mystery passenger next to him to fall again, this time the fellow's head landed directly in the Uchiha's lap.

This time Itachi looked, the boy quickly sat up and got himself together. Itachi was fully prepared to go into an all out lecture but was caught off guard by the most adorable blush as he really took in the child's features. He looked young, but not too young, probably around Sasuke's age, gorgeous blonde hair that hung messily to about his ears, the brightest most gorgeous blue eyes, and of course, that delicious little blush, ornamenting his cheeks.

"I'm sooooo sorry, I've never ridden the train before... I'm sort of new to this area." He said, the blush getting even redder still. Itachi smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it, it takes some getting used to. Where are you from?"

"Just a little further north."

"Farmland. No trains."

"Yeah," The boy replied with a little giggle, Itachi chuckled.

"So what stop are you getting off at?" Itachi asked, looking at the young teens lithe form with hungry eyes.

"Downtown, Sunagakure station."

The elder couldn't help but grin lightly to himself, that was almost an hour away... in truth, Itachi should have been getting off in only two stops, but who was he to give up an hour with this little beauty?

"Brilliant, I'm just a stop after that." He lied smoothly, moving to stand up. "I need to ask that lady something, do you mind?" He asked, motioning for the blond to let him get passed, since Itachi had been in the window seat.

Itachi didn't really need anything from the woman, he jus wanted to get his new friend trapped between him and the wall, so he slyly walked up to her, and asked her if she had an extra hair tie. She didn't so that was that, he sat back down, this time in the aisle, with mr. blue eyes next to the window.

The kid blushed as Itachi sat back down, for no apparent reason, gazing at him curiously from under a thick layer of dirty-blonde eyelashes. Itachi smirked.

"So do you have a name?" He asked boldly.

"Naruto. Yours?" Naruto... hmm... why did that sound so familiar? He couldn't quite put his finger on it... oh well.

"Itachi."

"That's a nice name."

Itachi laughed. "Not really. It means weasel, but it's very cute of you to think it to be nice anyway."

Naruto blushed, even deeper red than before, lowering his eyes, only to have Itachi lightly pull his chin upwards, forcing him to make eye-contact.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The Uchiha asked. It was an honest _question._ He just didn't really care about the answer...

"No." Naruto breathed out, becoming almost hypnotized in Itachi's deep onyx orbs, he averted his gaze, feeling almost ashamed to have allowed himself to gawk for as long as he did.

"You have beautiful eyes, Naruto. There's no need to hide them." Itachi commented, running a single slender finger across Naruto's eyelid, then letting that same finger trail down his cheek and eventually make it's way further downwards until it came to rest on the boys throat.

Naruto and Itachi both felt the shiver that shook through the boy, earning him an extremely predacious smirk from the paler man.

"Thank you." He finally managed to choke out, trying desperately to ignore the tightness in his stomach that was forming simply from being in Itachi's presence, let alone being touched.

Itachi didn't reply verbally, he just leaned in closely, so that his forehead was now pressed against the younger males, and let his hand continue on it's journey downwards, loving the way that Naruto trembled from his touch, and suddenly very glad that he'd chosen a seat in the back of the train, and blessings be to Kami, the light wasn't working above it.

Naruto didn't seem to be too loud, as Itachi's hand made it's way under his shirt, he did let out a light whimper at the feeling of warm fingers pinching and massaging at his nipple and pectorals. He gasped as he felt Itachi's other hand snake around and fiddle with the waistline of his jeans. Itachi didn't fail to notice when the body next to his froze.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered huskily into the blonde's ear.

"No... p-please... don't stop." Naruto half-begged out in a hushed tone, so as not to be overheard by any of the nosier passengers who might be wondering what was going on back there.

Itachi smiled, pleased with the boy's response and unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's jeans, reaching expertly into the slit of his now revealed boxers and retrieving a reasonably sized, fully erect cock. And he'd thought Naruto's _face _was gorgeous. Ha!

He wrapped his hand firmly around the shaft noting the way the boy squirmed and shifted in his seat.

"Would you like to try something a bit more comfortable?" Itachi asked politely, keeping his calm although he too was sporting quite the boner at this point. Naruto nodded his head, so he gently lifted the boy up by the waist, and scooted closer to the window, settling them so that Itachi was leaning against the corner of the back wall of the train and the window and Naruto was on his lap.

The weasel delighted in their new position, kissing Naruto's neck softly, nipping here and there as he began to slowly stroke the teen's cock. The feeling of it in his hands was quite the turn on, but the real pleasure was that Naruto couldn't keep still. He kept squirming, but little did he realize, each little flinch and wiggle he made was giving Itachi's cock delicious friction with his ass.

"Itachi-san... can you.. umm.. would you mind maybe... moving your hand a little faster... please?"

Naruto asked shyly, blushing even redder yet. Itachi kissed his cheeks, right along that charming blushed that he liked so much.

"You're so cute Naruto, I must admit I'm very much looking forward to corrupting you further..." He mumbled, kissing down the boy's jaw, then complying to his previous request and doubling his speed.

Naruto threw his head back, biting down on Itachi's shoulder to hold in a throaty moan, it felt good. Amazing actually, but he was craving something else... something he hadn't had before, but was certain that he'd enjoy.

When Naruto's mouth released Itachi's shoulder, it was captured by Itachi's lips, in an intense kiss. Naruto purred lightly into it.

"Mmmmm... Itachi-San..." He mumbled against the elder's lips, "Could you... would you mind..." Itachi tried to separate them a little to hear what the blond was saying, but Naruto's lips stuck fast to his, pleading for more of that sinful contact. The weasel chuckled, pecking the boy lightly.

"Would I mind what?" he kissed him again deeper than the first Naruto moaned into his mouth and for a second he was sure that someone would look back.

"Oh... well... could you possibly... can we... uhh...can we-"

"You'd like for me to fuck you?" Itachi asked plainly. Naruto nodded, hiding his face in the crook of Itachi's neck, embarrassed that he'd asked for such a thing, earning himself another one of those sexy little chuckles from Itachi.

"You're so adorable, Naruto-Kun, and yes, if that's what you want; but you'll have to be very quiet, okay?" Itachi felt the boy's head nodding up and down against his neck, and the now familiar heat of a new blush gracing Naruto's features once more.

Itachi released Naruto's cock, sliding the boy's pants and boxers down a bit further, then lifted his hand up, stroking Naruto's hair lightly.

"Sit up, Naruto-Kun." Naruto obeyed, facing the near-stranger hesitantly.

"Suck." Was his next command and three fingers were offered to his mouth, he opened wide, lapping at them eagerly until Itachi found them to be sufficiently lubricated. All was well, but Naruto tensed with he felt the first finger circling around his anus.

Itachi could feel Naruto's ass throb and pulse at his finger's contact. He smirked.

"You have such a horny ass, Naruto." He mumbled to himself before sliding the first finger in. Naruto winced a little, but ended up moving himself against it slightly, then he pushed down on it, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he experimented with the different feelings of having Itachi's finger up his ass. He didn't even flinch when the Uchiha added another. He bucked himself against it enthusiastically, gasping at the good feeling and wiggling against it squirmily.

"How does it feel?" Itachi asked, lips pressed against the blonde's neck, as he kissed and licked gently at the soft skin, without once losing focus on his ministrations on Naruto's ass.

"Amazing." Naruto mumbled huskily, trying to push Itachi's fingers deeper than they would go. He bit his lip in pleasure as Itachi added the third, stretching him in a way that one could only have learned through experience.

"You ready?" Itachi asked. When Naruto nodded he lifted the blonde off of him and readjusted them so that Naruto was straddling him, then watched in amazed amusement as the blonde hastily unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, not wavering for a single moment before lowering himself down on it.

He gasped and whimpered in some indescribable mixture between pleasure and pain as he pushed farther, farther, and farther still down onto Itachi's length. Feeling it deeper and deeper, loving the filling sensation. Yes. It was definitely a good idea to ride this train today.

Itachi watched in awe as Naruto bounced up and down, those beautiful blue eyes hidden by tan eyelids, and that perfectly shaped mouth left open, letting out shallow labored breaths as the teen impaled himself repeatedly.

Itachi sighed out his contention as Naruto picked up speed, neither of them lasted long after that, and they brought each other to a blissful release with ease. Naruto slumped against Itachi's body limply, breathing rapidly, not even paying attention as Itachi lifted him off of his now flaccid penis and cleaned them up with some pocket tissue.

"Naruto," Itachi said softly, rubbing his back. Naruto groaned in protest, he wasn't ready to talk yet, he was still in a daze. Itachi just laughed lightly.

"Naruto, you get off at the next stop."

The blonde sat up pouting beautifully. "What if I never see you again?" He asked quietly. Itachi just smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes, fate has a way of bringing people together."

_Ding Ding. Doors Opening, When boarding, please move to the center of the car... _

"Bye." Naruto said sadly moving towards the door. Itachi waved back.

"Until next time."

**A/N: So then my darling little Panda girl, how'd ya like the train scene? Haha...**

**REVIEW!**

**I love you all for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	3. In Love And Rest

**(Three hours after the last chapter ended)**

"Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up shamefully at his friend. He knew that Sasuke had valid reason to be concerned, he'd been very unlike himself that day, but he absolutely refused to tell the Uchiha why. How would one even bring that up? _'Hey I fucked a stranger on the train ride here.' _It wasn't a very classy statement.

"I'm fine."

"You're flushed... and you're not sitting straight."

"It's very rude of you to assume that I'm gay!"

"That's not what I meant by that..."

"Oh... well... I am."

"Uhh... okay whatever... I'm not so don't hit on me." Sasuke replied awkwardly. He really didn't care either way about Naruto's sexuality. He had a gay brother, he wasn't one of those people who think that gay men are attracted to every guy on the planet.

"I didn't really know for sure that I was gay until this morning though..."

"Wait, did you-"

"Shh!"

Sasuke broke into a huge fit of laughter. "God, Naruto, be a little more _obvious _why dontcha! Haha... so who was the lucky guy?"

"I am NOT talking about that with you." The blonde replied with a blush. "You ready to go yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We aren't taking the train back, my brother said he could pick us up after work, but he had to go home and get his car first. We have to wait for him."

"When is he gonna get here?" Naruto asked with an annoyed sigh. He wasn't really interested in meeting Sasuke's brother. He'd already stumbled upon the uncle in passing and was completely certain that the Uchiha's were not the most pleasant of people aside from Sasuke himself.

"Any minute now... I hope he hurries up, I've gotta piss." Sasuke said, taking a seat on the bench in front of the library that had been studying at.

"Well when he shows up, I call shot gun." Naruto added, sitting down next to his friend and shaking his foot anxiously. When he'd agreed to spend the night at the Uchiha complex he hadn't really expected that the older brother would still be living at home. Plus, the guy would probably be late, he wasn't very punctual, his secretary had been blowing up Sasuke's cell phone because apparently the elder Uchiha had been over an hour late to work that morning, without calling in an excuse of any sort.

"Here he is." Sasuke stood, and as Naruto looked over towards where Sasuke's eyes were directed, he nearly died of shock right then and there. No. Fucking. Way.

"Over here, Itachi!" The elder raven walked over to them, when he noticed Naruto his eyes slightly widened in surprise, but he kept his composure for the most part. Unfortunately, the damage was already done.

"Have you two already met or something?" Sasuke asked, darting his head back and forth between his brother and his friend.

"We talked a little on the train his morning." Naruto quickly replied.

Itachi smirked. Yeah they had talked a _little,_ but they'd gotten to know each other through a much more exiting method than basic conversation.

"Oh, haha, Naruto that big mouth of yours must have been what made him so late!" Sasuke jarred.

"Something like that." Itachi mumbled under his breath, sneaking a glance at the blush that graced Naruto's cheeks as a result of his comment. "You guys ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded and they made their way to Itachi's car.

"So, Naruto, have you been in town long?" the older Uchiha asked, in a feeble attempt to make small talk.

"No, only about a month or so..."

"Right, I think you may have mentioned that on the train.

"How were you guys talking for so long? Itachi should have gotten off like one or two stops after you got on." Sasuke asked suspiciously from the back seat.

"I got so caught up in our conversation that missed my stop." Itachi lied.

"You told _me _you were getting off a stop after Sunagakure." Naruto mumbled low enough for Itachi's ears only.

"If you have a problem with lies, I will gladly tell him the true story in its entirety." Itachi retorted at the same whisper-like volume.

"No!" Naruto gasped out a little too loudly. Itachi just looked at the road with a devious twinkle in his eyes as Sasuke's head poked between the front seats.

"What?"

"Nothing he just...nothing." Naruto replied.

"No, what?" Sasuke insisted.

"It's not important. He was just hitting on me, that's all." Naruto replied, earning an amused snort from Itachi.

"Oh... well what did he say?"

"I asked him to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Naruto's head snapped towards Itachi, giving the eldest a five star view of ruby-red cheeks.

"Is that all? You should go, Naruto!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Why?" The blonde responded. Itachi had seemed like a God that morning, but dating his friend's brother didn't seem like a good idea.

"Because it's free food, duh! Do you know how rare it is for Itachi Uchiha to spend his money on other people?" Sasuke mentioned, taking a sip of some sort of canned drink that he must have pulled out of no where... unless this car had a cooler in the back or something.

"No, I didn't even know him until this morning."

"You had a busy morning, didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a wink.

Itachi eyed them curiously giving Sasuke a questioning glance through the rear view mirror as he parked the car in front of the complex.

"Naruto also discovered his own homosexuality this morning with some mystery-hold on...you...you two didn't-"

"No! Of course not! We just met!" Naruto quickly interrupted. Itachi remained silent, which slightly concerned the blonde. He didn't want to hurt Itachi's feelings... he just didn't want to tell Sasuke. It was completely against the rules of friendship to sleep with each other's siblings. It was an unspoken rule, but a rule none the less. And Itachi shouldn't be too hurt by his behavior, it's not like they were dating or anything. They were just fuck-buddies and they weren't really even fuck-buddies because they'd only fucked once. So he wasn't doing anything wrong... right?

"Naruto... Naaarutooo! Get out of the car, Baka!" Sasuke knocked against the window violently with his fist. Naruto's head snapped up. Itachi was no longer in the seat next to him, he must have zoned out for a while. He quickly stepped out of the car.

"Thinking of me?" Itachi asked slyly as Naruto walked by him. The younger male could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he let out an involuntary shiver. Sasuke quickly scampered by them in a rush to the bathroom.

"Yes, actually." The Uzumaki replied. Itachi raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"But we just met!" He exclaimed with mock surprise.

"Itachi, it's not that I'm ashamed of what happened this morning, but Sasuke's the only real friend that I've ever had... I don't know how to approach this situation yet, and until I do I just don't think it's smart to tell-"

Itachi placed a silencing hand on Naruto's lips.

"It's fine. No worries. We'll just forget that anything ever happened. Don't worry, I can behave if you can."

Naruto bit his lip in a slight frown.

"What?" Itachi asked, trying not to comment aloud about how adorable Naruto looked right then.

"Itachi... what if I told you that I didn't _want _to forget?"

A soft smile spread across the Uchiha's lips.

"Then I'd re-state my offer to take you out to dinner."

Naruto thought for a second. "...What if I said yes?"

Itachi chuckled, pecking the blonde on the lips softly. "Then I'd pick you up at eight." He whispered against Naruto's ear, pulling away as Sasuke re-entered the room.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much, I'll be in my room if anyone wants me." Itachi said before making his way towards the steps. He walked to his bedroom and remained in solitude there for hors. In fact, he was not bothered at all until nearly three in the morning when a barely audible knock on his door woke him.

"Come in." the weasel said groggily, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Naruto stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

"You alright?" The elder asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine. The guest room's really cold though, do you have a spare blanket?"

"Nope. Sasuke might though. Did you ask him?"

Naruto frowned. Why was Itachi being so practical? Of course he hadn't asked Sasuke, he didn't have the hots for Sasuke; and besides, Sasuke would probably punch him in the gut for waking him up at this hour...

"No. I didn't ask him."

"Why not?"

"the fox sighed. "Because I wanted to ask _you_."

"Why would you- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... sorry Naru-chan. I'm not the best flirt when I'm half asleep, forgive me."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Okay, then I guess I'll just wait until morning and try flirting with you then."

"No, no. I'm plenty awake now. Feel free to continue flirting. The Uchiha replied with an amused grin.

"Well then... as I was saying, It's awfully cold in the guest room."

"And as _I_ was saying, there aren't any spare blankets. However, it's quite warm in here."

"I noticed." Naruto said sarcastically. Itachi laughed.

"Seriously Naruto, if you want to sleep with me, all you have to do is come to bed, it really doesn't have to be this complicated."

Itachi smirked as Naruto silently climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight... Oh, and Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"For future reference, if you want to sleep in here, and have no intentions of fucking first, there is no need to wake me up."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Got it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. In Love And Restraint

**The Uchiha Complex-**

**Itachi's Bedroom**

**12:59 PM **

**The Next Morning (Afternoon)**

"OI! WHAT'S HE DOING IN HERE!"

Itachi woke to the feeling of something surprisingly soft and fluffy whacking him on the head. He opened his eyes to see his brother -with the weapon in hand- looking at him with accusing eyes. Sasuke was angrily glaring at Itachi, then he let his gaze pointedly fix on the bed next to where Itachi was laying. The weasel looked over to see what all the fuss was about and saw a cutely disoriented Naruto with his arms and legs sprawled all over the place and his pajama top rising to expose a thin tan stomach- that Itachi suddenly had the urge to lick.

"He got cold in the guest room and asked if he could sleep in here, since it's so much warmer."

Sasuke frowned. "DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IN THEIR SLEEP!" He yelled angrily.

Itachi blinked twice. "I haven't taken advantage of him yet."

"YET?"

"Well, there's no telling yet if I want to or not as of this point in my morning-and he's still asleep, so It might end up that way... Hold on- why the fuck did you come in here with your own power-rangers weapons of mass destruction?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked down inquisitively at the pillow he'd whomped Itachi with. It _did _have a power rangers themed pillow-case on it... but still, that was beside the point.

"WAKE HIM UP! Then bring him to breakfast.. Iruka wants him home by two because he's got a doctors appointment at three, and it's already one fifteen now."

"Okay, I'm on it." Itachi replied, rolling his eyes as his brother stormed out of the room and down to the kitchen. Sasuke was good at housework, he'd probably have to marry a working woman and stay home himself. Itachi almost laughed at his inner thoughts.

He leaned over and kissed Naruto gently on the lips and cheeks. "I know you're awake..." He mumbled huskily into the blonde's ear.

Naruto groaned, not wanting the pleasant feelings of Itachi 'waking him' to end. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Itachi's neck, pulling the man closer to him, and kissing him passionately on the lips. Itachi kissed back with vigor and released Naruto's lips to emit a small chuckle when he noticed that the blonde had stealthily wrapped his legs around his waist. Itachi pecked Naruto's lips lightly. "You're terrible at faking sleep. If you want me to believe this little act of yours, then you shouldn't kiss back." Itachi commented lightheartedly. He loved the feeling of being forcefully pressed against Naruto's body that way. They had so much more room than they did in the train... but still. "If Sasuke walks in on this he'll slice me open with a switch blade."

Naruto sighed at Itachi's words. "I know." he said sadly, and he released his legs and gently pushed Itachi off of him.

"Don't pout, Naru-Chan. As adorable as it is, it still displeases me to see you upset. We'll go get dinner tonight without Sasuke."

Naruto smiled obediently. He'd forgotten about dinner. Great, so he'd get to actually have some alone time with Itachi and they could actually _talk _this time. Although, if anything else were to happen.. one particular blond teen was certain that he wouldn't mind a bit.

**Umino/Uzumaki Residency**

**Front Door**

**7:45 PM**

**Same Day**

Naruto was frantically trying to get his key to open the door- trying and _failing_. It wouldn't go. He sighed, banging his head against the stupid entryway in exasperation. It was then that he heard a familiar light laugh behind him. He spun around to see Itachi Uchiha leaning gracefully against his car. Naruto gulped looking down at his extraordinarily uncharacteristic appearance. Sasuke'd had to loan him clothes earlier, and he looked very unlike himself. Of course Itachi would see him like this... the God's hated him after all.

"You're... early."

"I'm very punctual when I'm not being pleasantly distracted from trying to reach my destination."

Naruto blushed and bowed his head. "Sorry, I'm not ready yet and I can't get into the house."

Itachi stood and walked over to Naruto. "Don't apologize for something like that. Clearly your key doesn't work. And you shouldn't have to be ready fifteen minutes early."

"It's just that Sasuke decided to take me over to my physical instead of Iruka-Sensei, but then when we were leaving he spilled tomato juice all over my clothes, so now I'm wearing this and it's too big, and too dark, and-"

"Mine."

"Hm?"

"The clothes you're wearing. They're mine." Itachi answered, displaying his signature smirk as Naruto looked down at the black jeans and charcoal gray shirt that he'd been loaned. Sasuke was a prick at times... it was so like him to find it humorous to send Naruto off to meet Itachi in Itachi's clothes.

"Sumimasen... I... I didn't know... Sasuke gave.. and... and I... uhm..."

Naruto cut himself off and stared at the ground- intent on not seeing Itachi's face since it probably was scowling at him in disapproval. "I must look like such an idiot." Naruto whispered.

Itachi lifted Naruto's head and kissed him softly, then pulled back slightly and looked at the flustered teen. "Actually, I think you look like an angel... a fallen angel." Itachi said, kissing Naruto's cheeks to press his lips against the delicious heat of his blush... it was so addicting, the feeling of being able to get such a rise out of such a beautiful creature.

"A fallen angel?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the dark colour in contrast to your pale skin, platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Without the clothes you're an angel, with them you've fallen. I like them better on you- you may keep them if you'd like."

Naruto threw his arms around Itachi in a hug. For a moment Itachi was still- he hadn't been glomped since Sasuke was about three or four years old and it felt strange.. but he accepted the somewhat new sensation and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Let's go." Itachi said, and they got into the car.

Naruto studied Itachi as they rode along. Long black hair pulled back in a hurry, the front hung around his face, apparently refusing to integrate with the back. Smooth moonlight pale skin, plump lips. Naruto gulped as his eyes traveled lower. Itachi had dressed casually. He wore a pitch black shirt with grayish jeans. The exact opposite of Naruto's own outfit- which was of course to be somewhat expected since he was wearing Itachi's clothes. Naruto felt his eyes focusing on a very specific portion of those jeans and he took a deep breath to settle himself.

They pulled up to a red light and Itachi turned to take a quick peek at how Naruto was doing. He smiled deviously. "Naru-Chan, you're blushing- were you having impure thoughts?" Itachi mocked.

Naruto frowned, he didn't like being teased. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, noting the unpleasant expression.

"It's not fair to tease me just because I'm blushing all the time! I can't help it if you have that effect on me! It's not my fault if you don't know what that's like..."

The blonde gasped as in one fluid motion Itachi swung over to hover close to him. They're faces were only centimeters apart, and the light had turned green. People would start honking soon...

"W-What are you d-doing?" Naruto asked, breathily, feeling callused hands running over his abdomen- promising to take the higher journey to his chest and nipples.

"Don't mistake my self-control for something that it's not, Naruto." Itachi said seriously, he bent down and bit harshly on Naruto's ear, earning a light squeal from the younger. "My ability to keep myself off of you doesn't mean that you don't have any effect on me... you have no idea how difficult it is to stay at a socially appropriate distance. I'm simply better at masking my arousal than you are."

The cars were honking now, but Itachi clearly didn't care. He ravaged Naruto's neck mercilessly, for so long that people started driving around and yelling obscenities through the window. Naruto heard Itachi growling in the back of his throat when a particularly nasty slur was aimed there direction.

"I-Itachi... please... please drive." Naruto asked. He didn't want the police getting involved, and if his neck was tortured anymore he would either start bleeding or start cumming, but either way his newly acquired outfit would be ruined.

Itachi forced himself to stop and turned back so that he was straight in his own seat. He cleared his throat and straightened his hair out in the mirror, but by the time he was ready to drive, the light was red again. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who would have thought..." The blonde mumbled to himself.

"Thought what?" Itachi inquired.

"The method of transportation makes no difference with you at all. We would have gotten there faster on the train."

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this fic cus this is my second time writing this chapter. As you may know, this fic was originally in French on another site, as I started it while I was still in France, this March. (Wrote the second chapter at the Louvre sitting next to the Mona Lisa. Neat, right? Writing a raunchy sex scene whilst the most famous painted lady in the world peers over your shoulder...) Anyway, I decided to translate it to English also, but the original version of this chapter -the french one- is lost/stolen/deleted GONE. So it took me a while to write it over again. Sorry for the wait.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking, and I hope that you'll share your opinions of it either way with a review! Also, please stop by my poll and vote xD**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
